


My Little Pincushion

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, Stab Wound Treatment, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 1: Medical AUEren its woken up late at night to use his partly completed medical degree skills to stitch Levi up (as usual).





	My Little Pincushion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Decided to join in the ereri week as my uni results are in and I don't have to resit anything! Just to say now I won't be doing day Day 4: Kimi no Na wa AU as I've never seen the film but all the others are pretty much complete.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A frantic knock at the door jolted Eren awake. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to remove the blurriness before opening his phone to check his phone. 12:34 and 17 missed calls from Hanji and Petra. He gave a groan, which seemed to temporarily stop the knocking before it returned with more vigour. Whatever it was, it was urgent enough for them to face Mikasa’s wrath of waking her.

He walked towards the door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal a rather flushed Hanji mid-knock and a nervous Petra looking down the street.

“Eren! Just the cutie we need.” Hanji said, smiling at him as she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him out of the house. Eren resisted but Hanji was a force to be reckoned with. Thankfully Petra stepped in, grabbing her arm to stop her.

“Maybe let him grab his shoes and coat Hanji?” She said gently to Hanji, not really offering more of an explanation than Hanji but he was still thankful of his arm no longer getting torn off. With his arm now free he jogged back to the house, slipping on his converse and a light jacket. He stopped just before leaving, jotting down a note for Mikasa and Armin. He’d text them if he had to stay longer. By the time he had locked the door Petra was already in driver’s seat, Hanji waiting beside the passenger seat. Once she saw him she disappeared inside, Eren following her into the backseat.

The drive was quick as usual. Eren had been down this route at all hours of day and night toward the two story house. As Eren walked up the driveway he noticed tiny dark splatters from the car they parked behind all the way to the front door. A cautious twist of his stomach appeared as he recognised the only thing this could be.

“Hanji, go get my kit please” Hanji disappeared inside without another word, the door slamming with some force.

“Remind me again why Levi doesn’t allow Hanji to stitch him up? She’s more qualified than me” Eren said as Petra joined. Petra gave him a small smile before a shrug.

“After she tried him as a guinea pig for her experiment he went off the idea of her being near him while he’s not ready for her.”

Eren followed her into the house and to the living room. He noticed a few others sat on the sofas, giving a grateful smile as he wandered into the room. Eren’s eyes were instantly drawn to the figure leaning against one of the sofas. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands pressing a white cloth against his right side. Around him were scattered similar cloths but stained red. When he glanced back at Levi’s face the eyes were fixed on him. A hint of wariness was in Levi’s eyes, but thankfulness was the main feeling expressed.

Eren moved to kneel down beside Levi. His black bag was placed beside him, and he gave Hanji a nod of thanks. After locating his anaesthetic and needle he prepared them. He slowly removed Levi’s hand. The wound was about one and a half inch, pretty clean and by the look of it, it was clotting. Good. It makes my job a lot easier Eren thinks. The others had left the room by this point, Petra and Hanji were in the kitchen from what Eren could hear. He heard Levi hiss into his ear as he injected around the wound multiple times. He careful moved Levi’s hand holding the cloth back to pushing against the wound, which resulted with a quiet whine.

“Gonna tell what happened this time?” Eren asked as he laid down a sterile plastic sheet and began to set out his equipment and lotions.

“Told a guy to fuck off, he didn’t appreciate it” Levi simply replied, his pain lines in his face beginning to relax back into his disinterest face as the anaesthetic kicked in. Eren chuckled.

“Good thing that’s not the normal reaction, otherwise you’d be a pin cushion.”

“If means you’d be around a lot more, I wouldn’t mind.”                                     

Eren's face instantly filled with blood, refusing to meet Levi’s eyes as he placed on a surgical mask. He couldn’t deny there was an attraction between them, but the only time they met was in the morning for Eren’s cup of coffee at the café that Levi worked or when one of his group was injured enough to need medical help. Neither seemed to have the balls to ask the other out for a date.

Levi’s hand was removed again, Eren nudging around the wound as he watched Levi’s reaction. When he saw no pain response and received a nod, he set to work.

“I’m going to clean it” Eren warned as he gently opened the wound. Levi had been through this procedure enough to know what happens, but Eren liked to warn his patient regardless. He had a feeling Hanji had probably clean it before they set off to get him but he had to be sure. He washed it with saline, massaging it into the wound. He glanced up at Levi, his eyes were now shut and his head laid against the sofa.

“Want me to stitch it? Or just a bandage?”

“Stitch.” Was Levi’s reply. He shifted slightly, stretching his body more now that the pain had subsided. Eren wouldn’t deny that he did enjoy admiring Levi’s body, it wasn’t often he got to ogle his patients in his degree, not that were many was worth ogling compared to Levi.

The stitching he did was very neat and small, which Levi seemed always thankful of and once commented on that at least it didn’t reflect his personality. That comment earned a harder than needed jab of the needle.

“I hope you do realise I’m not doing this degree just to patch you up Levi?” Eren questioned, glancing up at Levi. Levi seemed not to pay any attention to him, his eyes still closed. Eren shook his head, beginning to place all disposable objects in the bag and popping out some co-codamol. One of the others had left a glass of water on the table beside the sofa, so Eren handed Levi the pill and the water. He took it without looking, relaxing back down. Eren knew from experience that he had about 15 minutes before Levi became lethargic and uncoordinated. For such a short man, it was difficult for Eren to carry him, especially if he got fidgety.

Eren knelt closer, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist and coaxed him to stand up. Levi groaned but followed him onto two feet. He rested his head on Eren’s chest, nuzzling into the familiar scent.

“Just….sofa.” Levi mumbled into Eren’s shirt. With a nod he was guided backwards till Levi’s legs hit the sofa cushion, Eren lowering him. He clung onto Eren, not trusting his own legs at the minute. He allowed Eren to manoeuvre him to lie down.

Eren disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a glass of dilute for himself. Knowing Hanji and Petra they would be asleep by now, so no way of returning home. Wasn’t the first time he had stayed over there, but his bed was usually the sofa which meant the single chair or Levi’s bed. He didn’t dare mess up Levi’s bed, no matter how uncomfortable he would be in the single chair. By the now Levi was going under the effect of the painkiller, drowsiness already set in. Eren gently moved a few strand of hair from Levi’s face, and with no reaction, he lightly moved his hand through his hair. The hair was ridiculously soft, and when his fingertips reached the undercut the fuzziness made Eren smile. It was like puppy fur.

“You grin like an idiot. It’s cute.” Eren’s hand stilled, his eyes darting to Levi’s now open ones. He had his own grin on his face, dimples showing. The brunt’s face flushed once more, and even more so when he saw the slight dusting of pink on Levi’s pale skin. He went to remove his hand when Levi’s hand shot up and held his wrist. At this point, he shouldn’t be this accurate Eren thought, but he glanced at the lazy look in Levi’s usually sharp eyes removed the idea that he was faking the effect. With a tug of his wrist Eren got the idea what Levi wanted. He moved the lay beside him, boxing Levi between his chest and the back of the sofa. As much as he wanted to cuddle up to Levi, there was a chance that this was just due to the drugs and him being injured that he wanted to feel someone there.

Levi had appeared to have dozed off, his breath soft against Eren’s cheek. He seemed to try and locate the warmth near him, his body shifting till it was pressed against Eren’s left side. An arm and leg were carelessly thrown over Eren’s leg and chest. Eren laid rigid against Levi’s body, willing his body not to react in the usual way. If he turned his head, he probably end up kissing Levi’s cheek. He decided if he could tell Levi he did this, he could blame this in his own sleep. He moved his left arm from between their bodies, sliding it under Levi’s head. Levi nuzzled his shoulder he response, giving out a huff of contentment. Eren slipped into sleep pretty quick, with a warm body beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s your side my adorable little pin cushion?” Hanji said as Levi walked into the kitchen. After untangling himself from Eren he has put a black loose tank top on. His side stung like a bitch since everything had worn off but at least it wasn’t as bad as before Eren arrived.

“Fine. Could do with some more pain killers” He replied as he got to work brewing his tea. He could feel Hanji’s grin burning into his back, and the air was thick with questions about his predicament this morning with a gorgeous medical student.

“Spit it out.”

“I take it the lower dose worked? If you practically being an octopus around Eren this morning had anything to show.” She teased, pushing the sugar tin in his direction. He gave a nod of thanks, sitting down on the chair opposite her.

“Yes. It was fine.” More than fine but he’d never hear the end of it if he allowed her to know. He needed to be drowsy and pain free, but awake enough to allow him to snuggle Eren. He knew Eren would blame his actions on the drugs, so in case Eren wasn’t interested Levi still got to spend a night in his arms. However, all the doubt that Eren wasn’t interested had quickly gone when his arm became Levi’s pillow and he hadn’t tried escape during the night.

“So…”

“So what?”

“When you going to ask him out for a date?” Hanji rolled her eyes, practically bouncing in her seat. She had been the first to realise Levi’s attraction to Eren, and that Eren had some as well. This was most of her plan, but rather than getting stabbed he was going to fake a fall. Guess it just made it more real.

“Not yet”. He stared down at his tea, blowing at it gently before taking a sip. He could feel Hanji’s disappointment. Glancing over the rim of his cup he watched her carefully. Part of him could feel an idea of Hanji’s coming on, but this time it wouldn’t be in his favour.

“Don’t you-” dare he finished in his head as Hanji sent the chair over clattering, darting around the table and avoiding Levi’s lunge at her. She disappeared through the kitchen door, shouting at the top of her fucking voice.

“EREN MY SWEET DARLING. I HAVE A QUESTION.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you fo reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
